


Petra's Prep Best Friend

by stardustginger



Series: Petra Yolga Imagines [1]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, headcanons, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Headcanons for Petra and her Prep Legacy best friend.





	Petra's Prep Best Friend

• it’s a friendship grounded in understanding and mutual respect  
• you two grew close over your shared animosity towards brandy and the rest of her nazi gang  
• after that though you continue to bond over your shared love of music and your shared traumas  
• there are lots of late nights spent just talking about anything and everything  
• you two feel more comfortable together than you do with just about anyone else  
• she helps you out in your poison studies and you always watch her back when it comes to the rest of the legacies   
• especially around the dance  
• being considered an outsider amongst the rest of the preps and legacies, but not caring all that much because of how much you care about petra and the rest of your rat friends  
• you two study together in the library a lot  
• sometimes billy or lex will join you, which of course means no actual studying gets done on these days  
• being the person she goes to for advice, especially about billy  
• sleep overs in your dorms spent listening to music and just letting some steam off  
• you help her out with kitchen duty on busy days  
• normally this ends with the kitchen being a giant mess and you two with flour all over  
• doing her makeup and letting her do yours  
• knowing that no matter what you have each other’s backs


End file.
